Crosshairs one shots
by Tigerrosewood
Summary: Just as the title says. Request open.
**Note at the end?**

Five times it had happened. Five times. Five times Crosshairs had to watch the horrible site with disgust.

The first time it happened,Shane and Bumblebee had just come back from some off road trip. Bumblebee had been covered in red mud from wear ever they had went,and Tessa and Alex both had insisted he needed a bath. An hour later Bumblebee came swaggering through the autobot's building,cleaner than he was before he left. He walked past Crosshairs and smirked,making the paratrooper roll his optics. He would let it slide this time.

The second,third and fourth time it happened was basically the same thing. Shane or Cade would take Bee out someplace were he would become so filthy that the girls didn't have a choice but to wash him. And afterwards Bee would strut around and show off how clean he was,to the point that even Drift was getting annoyed.

The fifth time it happened was different. Shane and Tessa were had been on a date,and Cade was in the barn working on his latest invention. Alex was on the porch doing inventory for the shop when Bumblebee suddenly pulled up,covered in sticky brown mud.

Normally,Alex wouldn't think much of it and offer to help clean him,because she new how hard it was for the 'bots to clean themselves. But Bee looked like he had slathered himself in mud,on purpose. He even had mud on the top of his alt-mode,and she didn't even know how that was possible.

"Bee!" She yelled when she saw him."What the hell did you get into?!"

He explained how he came into an unfortunate "accident"(note sarcasm) with a large pit off mud. Alex stared at Bee with a raised brow until he started making sad whining noises,like he was begging.

Alex groaned. "Fine,but if you do this shit again I'm going to leave you like that."

She got the stuff to wash him and got to work. She noticed Crosshairs leaning against the 'bots building watching her,but she paid him no mind. By the time she was done,her t-shirt and shorts were soaking wet and covered in mud. Bee on the other hand was shining like a diamond in the late afternoon sun.

"Alright Bee,all done." He transformed and walked around,seemingly happy to have all of the mud off of him. Alex raised the sponge in her hand and pointed it at Bee like it was a weapon.

"If you get dirty like that again,I'll rub your paint with sandpaper." He quickly nodded his head and walked away,going inside the building to show off. Crosshairs watched him go,a scowl working its way into his face. He looked back to his human,who was washing the mud off of herself with the water hose.

Alex looked up and smiled at him,moving her wet hair out of her face. "Hey Cross." She said. He just grumbled something and walked past her,leaving her to stare after him with a confused expression on her face. As she put the cleaning stuff away,Alex wondered what was wrong with Crosshairs. She hadn't seen him that angry since their argument about leaving to get her tattoo.

She thought back and tried to remember if she had done anything to make him this upset. He hadn't started acting like this until after she gave bumblebee a bath. Alex smirked as an idea came to her.

She new just how to make Crosshairs feel better.

* * *

Crosshairs was laying on his berth when he heard a knock on the door.

"What!"

Tessa came in through the human sized door and looked up at him. "Alex wants you out front,she said she had something for you."

"Alright," he grumbled and sat up. "Tell her I'll be out in a minute." Tessa smirked and walked out,going to find Shane.

Crosshairs sat in his room for a few more minutes and tried to figure out what Alex could want with him,especially after he ignored her earlier that day. He finally got up and walked outside and to the front of the house,but when he got there he was not prepared for what he saw.

Standing there was Alex,in a pair of short shorts and a bikini top. She was barefooted and he could see her rose tattoo going up her thigh and peaking out of the top of her shorts. She had her hair tied up and a sponge in her hand.

"What's all this?" He asked skeptically. Alex giggled and he felt a shiver go up his back strut.

"I just wanted to do something nice for you Cross."

"Like what?"

"Well..." She said biting her lip. "I saw the way you looked at bumblebee after I gave him a wash this morning,so I thought I'd give you one."

His optics widened and Alex giggled again.

"Come on,shift down so I can start."

Crosshairs didn't say anything back,he just shifted down to his alt as fast as he could and pulled up next to her. Alex smiled at his eagerness and grabbed the water hose,spraying him down. She then took a bucket filled with warm water and soap and dunked the large sponge in.

She started with his hood first,slowly making her way all over the outside of his alt. Unlike with bumblebee,she took her time washing him,making sure she went over every last inch of him.

Crosshairs couldn't have been enjoying himself more. He sat as low as he could on his axles and watched as his human went over his body with the warm sponge. He had no doubt that he was going to rub this the scouts' face once he was done. Alex was leaning over his hood,washing the windshield, when she felt him shudder underneath her. She smirked and leaned over more so that her stomach and front touched his hood.

Once she was done,Alex rinsed him off and dried him with fluffy towels. She took a step back to look at her work,and could tell she did well. Even in the dark she could see the shine on Crosshairs' alt. She dropped the towels at her feet and walked over him.

"Hey Cross."

"Yes sweetspark?" She smile at the name and continued on,she was glad she had put him in a better mood.

"Next time you want me to do something like this,just ask me,ok?" She watched as he shifted back and took a look at himself,a large smirk coming onto his face.

"Alright love."

She walked up the steps to the house and turned back to look at him on the porch.

"Goodnight Cross." She said with a wink.

Crosshairs just smiled and walked back to 'bots building. He walked past the others with confidence,and enjoyed the irritated look he got from bumblebee. He walked into is room with one thought.

He couldn't wait until next time.

 **I hoped you enjoyed this,and if anyone has a request for a one shot,let me know. I did my best not to spoil anything for Crosshairs' mechanic. I'm also doing crosshairsXreader one shots.**


End file.
